


Dreaming of You

by TheRealJLRules



Category: The Mummy (2017)
Genre: F/F, Imagined Character Death, Nightmare, dream - Freeform, quest for redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealJLRules/pseuds/TheRealJLRules
Summary: Princess Ahmanet is on the road to redemption, but the spirit she called on all those centuries ago will not leave her. However, a deeply disturbing vision leads to a revelation by the one she loves, serving only to strengthen her resolve...





	Dreaming of You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by Universal Pictures. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun.

_She looked around her; everywhere was so familiar. The sand dunes. The pyramids. The stone carvings. It was all so familiar._

_But... no. It could not be. These surroundings were thousands of years in the past. They were gone. Elements of her previous life. Elements of when she was alive._

_She wandered aimlessly, the hot sand almost burning her bare feet. She knew this was not real - her experience locked away deep underwater made her very akin to the spiritual plane. But this was different. Her being here was no longer of her doing. Plus, the last time she saw herself here, she was... a different person. Felt different. Thought different. She had different goals. But things changed since._

_Previously, she was also not alone. She could once see the modern man in the distance, standing in the desert, looking as bewildered as she herself no doubt did now. Back then, she did not really feel anything for him, for 'Nick'. He was a means to an end. But now, a pang of guilt filled her._

_She continued walking, alone. Much to her annoyance, she found herself wishing for the one person who actually came to mean something in her undead life. She wanted nothing more than to be in the arms of her beloved..._

_"You cannot escape."_

_She spun around at the voice, spoken like a gust of wind. A voice she knew so well, but no longer brought the, dare she say, comfort it once did._

_"You are mine," it said. "You will always be mine."_

_Without thinking, she began shaking her head. "No... no, you are wrong." Her eyes closed tight. "I have changed. I can fight you. I_ will _fight you... "_

_"You will always be mine," the voice repeated. "And all you hold dear will burn if you fight... "_

_At that, she saw, in the distance, a beautiful blonde woman walking towards her. She instantly felt relief, but when the woman halted, she blinked. The woman looked at her, pained..._

_The woman then screamed silently, as her entire body lit up, as if caught ablaze from the searing sun above..._

_"No!" she gasped. "No, please!" She indeed knew this was not real, but the sight before her overrode her common sense. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, but unlike when she could reach Nick in just a few strides, this time the distance between her and her goal never shortened; if anything, it only lengthened. She could only watch as the woman singed before her, holding out her own hand and screaming her name noiselessly._

_"All will_  burn... "

Ahmanet shot up in bed like lightning, gasping heavily. If if could do so, sweat would have poured down her forehead.

She did not even feel the bed shift as the woman next to her sat up. "Ahma?"

Ahmanet stayed silent as she tried calming herself; she barely registered the fact her body was shaking. "Ahmanet, what's wrong?" She felt a strong hand caress her hair.

Eventually, the undead woman found her voice. "F... forgive me," she husked. "I had a... troubled vision."

"Do you want to talk about it?" When Ahmanet just shook her head, the woman next to her spoke again, more assertively. "Ahma, please."

With that, the living mummy turned and looked at her companion. Jenny Halsey glared at her with loving worry. "It is nothing to be concerned with, beloved. It was just a nightmare."

"Don't give me that bollocks," snapped the Brit. "You said it was a  _vision_. Tell me, Ahmanet. I need to know what you saw."

The Egyptian frowned. "So you can report to your insane employer."

Jenny looked crushed. The expression of hurt on her face made Ahma almost wilt. "No, I need to know beca... " She stopped, and took a deep breath. "I mean -  _yes_ , I need to report to Jekyll. You know I do." Indeed, Ahmanet did. That was the reason the undead woman was raised from her tomb in the Prodigium's HQ: to aid in finding Nick Morton.

Jenny then looked at Ahmanet with pure conviction. "But more importantly, I need to know because I love you, and I need to know you're alright."

Ahmanet nearly chuckled. When the Set-infused Nick kissed and drained Ahmanet of energy, it had an unexpected side effect upon her second reawakening: she was now in possession of a  _conscience_. So not only did the living mummy regret her actions towards her family in ancient Egypt, but she felt shame at leading Nick on the course to gain the power of Set.

Though, at the same time, it also enabled Ahmanet to find real companionship: she was deeply in love with Jennifer Halsey. And she would do anything to protect her - even face Set himself, in whatever form he appeared in.

"Ahma, please talk to me." Jenny rested her forehead against Ahmamet's unmarked own. That was another thing her latest resurrection did: her black markings on her body were starting to fade. The top of her face was now completely clear. It was like Ahmanet was slowly being purged of evil; helped no less by the love of a 21st century woman. Her skin was still chalk-white, though.

Ahmanet took a gulp - not of air, as she had no need to breathe - and stroked the cheek of her lover. There was no getting out of this. "I was in the sand dunes."

"Was Nick there?" The mummy almost felt agitated at Jenny's question, but knew it was only logical. It was Jenny's job to find Nick. Besides, Ahamet had no one to blame but herself: despite the terms of her reawakening, there was one aspect of her visions Ahmanet had yet to reveal.

"No, my love," she sighed. "At least, not really."

Looking at her, Jenny frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It was Set."

"But Nick  _is_  Set now... isn't he?" Jenny's confusion was justified - Ahmanet found the situation so herself.

"Not fully," she explained. "Set would never have resurrected you. Though he is one with Nick, Nick is still the dominant entity." The undead woman sighed. "Set was in spirit form in my vision, unseen."

Jenny's eyes widened in surprise, but she kept quiet. Ahmanet knew she was waiting for her to continue. "He showed me something... something terrible." With that, Ahmanet actually choked in anguish.

Not used to seeing such a reaction from her lover, Jenny's jaw dropped. "What did you see?"

Ahmanet knew she had to say it. She had to tell her Jenny anything she saw in her visions. And while this did not pertain to Nick per se, it was still important. "You," she whispered. "Dying."

She could feel Jenny's entire body freeze. "I will not let that happen," the Egyptian quickly said. "You will not come to harm again, I swear it."

The Brit's face softened. "Ahma... "

"You will never again be hurt by this," declared Ahmanet. "I will fight Set with every facet of my being to keep you safe. On this plane or any other, I will not have you hurt in anyway. Let alone have my visions of you be corrupted."

"Visions of... ?" Jenny tilted her head. "You've had visions of me before?"

Damn. So much for that little secret. "Yes," relented Ahmanet. "I... often do."

For a few agonising moments, Jenny was silent. When she spoke, her voice was barely audible. "You're wearing your regal gowns... and your skin is natural. Unmarked."

Now it was Ahmanet's turn to be confused.

"Sometimes, we just hold hands," Jenny said wistfully. "Overlooking your old kingdom, or just the horizon. But others... we make love endlessly in the... unending sunlight."

Surprised, Ahmanet nodded. "How do you... ?"

A tear actually trickled down Jenny's cheek. "I've had them too," she choked. "I... I just thought they were... wishful dreams... I... I don't have them everynight, but... "

Ahmanet could not believe it. She had such dreams herself, but thought they were hers alone. She promised when they began their coupling, she would never intrude into Jenny's mind the way she did Nick's. The Egyptian would let her beloved have her privacy. Sometimes, she wondered if that meant they lacked a real bond: that their relationship was purely physical. Though Ahmanet truly loved the 21st century woman, she did wonder if a lack of spiritual togetherness showed they were not meant to be.

But it turned out that togetherness was there all along, without either realising it. Their feelings were so strong, their dreams were one regardless. If Ahmanet could do so, she might have cried at the revelation. That Jenny was sharing their visions, even unknowingly, warmed the mummy's unbeating heart immeasurably.

"What does this mean... ?" Jenny asked, wide-eyed with wonder.

Ahmanet smiled and stroked a cheek full of life. "It means, my love, that we are soulmates." She kissed the Brit tenderly.

When their lips separated, Jenny's curved up into a smile. "I think I like the sound of that." After another kiss, her grin widened. "Does that mean we can spend every moment together, waking or otherwise?"

Ahmanet could tell there was some mirth in her lover's tone. "If you wish it," she chuckled back.

"I can think of worse things," smirked the Brit. "So... what happens now?"

"If you open keep your mind open, I can come to you when you sleep," explained the undead woman. While she could be with Jenny spiritually when awake, as she was multiple times with Nick, that involved a degree of  _invasion_  Ahmanet now felt remiss to do.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm kind of wide awake now."

At that, something in Ahmanet awoke in a different way. "Then maybe I can... exhaust you, my love." She moved forward and enveloped Jenny in another kiss, this one far deeper than the ones before. Jenny moaned in response, and wrapped her arms around Ahmanet as the Egyptian lowered her down...

There were still things to worry about. Now they were able to be together in their dreams, what if Jenny saw the vision of  _herself_  burning? Would Set try and get to her spiritually? But such questions could wait - now, Ahmanet just wanted to celebrate the truth of the love she had for Jennifer Halsey.

They strengthened that love throughout the night, both in the real world and astral plane. And when both awoke the following morning, they found a few more marks gone from Ahamet's face...


End file.
